A moment
by caithzadz
Summary: A little moment between Harry and Hermione sometime in POA.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Takes place somewhere during POA. I'm writing this for my friend skyrider4300. Hope you like it James!**

The half-moon shone its brightest that night. In the Boy's Dormitory, Harry tossed and turned, trying his best to sleep. Just as he was dozing off, Ron's sudden snore slapped him out of Lala Land. Unable to take it no longer, Harry got up and put on his bathrobe and decided to go down to the Common Room and finish his Potions Essay that was due next Monday.

_Might as well get it over with, _he thought to himself as he grabbed his schoolbag and left the Dormitory.

When he arrived, he found the lights still on and a small figure in a corner, writing what looked like a five-page essay. Her hair is unruly and there are black circles under her eyes. Harry watched as Hermione struggled to keep herself awake to finish her homework. He shook his head and approached his friend and sat down beside her on the couch. She didn't look up.

"Um… Hermione?" he began.

"WHAT?!" Hermione snapped and realized it was Harry, covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry Harry. I thought it's someone else. I've been a little cranky for the last couple of days."

"You tell me," Harry said. He took out his Potions book, some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. "What are you doing up so late anyway? It's one in the morning and you're still out here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I should ask you the same question."

Harry shrugged. "I can't sleep. You?"

"I have to finish my Transfiguration Essay."

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "It's due in two weeks."

"I know. And there isn't much time!"

"Hermione, there's plenty of time."

"For you. Not for me."

Harry shrugged again. "Whatever," he said and began to flip through the book.

Hermione made no comment and continued to write her essay.

The two friends finished their homework in silence for the next thirty minutes. Satisfied with what she has written, Hermione stopped writing and looked over Harry's essay.

"Harry, you do know we're supposed to write a three page essay right?"

"Yeah."

"You've written only two paragraphs. That's barely half of the assignment."

"I'm not in the mood for criticism right now Herms."

She sighed. "Need help?"

Harry considered. "Can you help me?"

Hermione nodded and began to talk. Harry listened and began to write down some of the things she said. Soon, a whole parchment filled with important facts lay on top of the table. Harry stretched his arms and leaned back on the couch.

"I'll finish writing that tomorrow," he said, his eyes starting to droop.

Beside him, Hermione also felt her vision blur and she unconsciously laid her head on Harry's shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"You have really soft hands Harry," she said, softly. "You're strong yet your hands are so gentle."

The young wizard blushed at his friends compliment and unknowingly placed an arm around her shoulders. Hermione sighed as she closed her eyes and mumbled something that sounds like, "You smell nice…"

"Hermione, I think we should go to bed now. It's already morning."

"Aw… Harry… Can't we talk more?" she said, sleepily.

"No. Hermione, we're both tired. Come on."

Harry stood up and tried to get Hermione to stand up too. But, Hermione wouldn't budge. Sighing, Harry pulled her off the couch with her arms. The young witch shakily got on her feet but suddenly fell forward. Harry did not expect that to happen so he fell back with Hermione on top of him and their lips slightly touched.

Hermione's eyes opened wide when she realized what had happened. She stood up so fast with speed and agility that Harry couldn't believe she was even sleepy minutes before.

"I'm sorry Harry! So sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Hermione babbled on and on about how sorry she was with a blush on her cheeks. Harry shook his head as he stood up. He grabbed her by the shoulders and silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"It's alright Herms. It was an accident. Let's just forget about this and go to bed. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied, softly.

They gathered their books, bid each other good-night ,and separated to go to their rooms.

As the boy's dormitory's door closed. Hermione touched her lips and sighed dreamily. With a dazed look on her lips, she entered her dorm and went to bed.

The next day…

"How did you get Hermione to help you?" Ron complained as he and Harry finished their Potions Essay. He glared at the piece of parchment lying next to Harry's Potions book. "I can't even get her to tell me what page I can find the stuff I need to know."

Harry shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe she felt like helping."


End file.
